Oh, Can You Hear That Thunder
by genericnamehere
Summary: Hadn't America always told himself he wouldn't lose his virginity to a one night stand? But who could say no to Australia?


America sipped his soda, looking over his shoulder at England, who'd had one lager too many. He'd probably have to drag him home soon. It didn't look like he was going to be waking up before the pub closed. Why was he here again? Right. To rub in England's face that _he_ went to England's birthday even if he wasn't invited, and thus was superior to him.

The bartender walked over, sliding him a beer. "Bloke over there bought you a drink." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

America followed its direction until his eyes fell on Australia, who met his gaze, smirked and gave a half wave. He smirked, waving a bit in response as he downed the rest of his coke and picked up the beer. "Thanks. Call a cab for the old man here, would ya?" He hopped out of his seat and moved over to the empty stool besides Australia. "What? Couldn't think of any good lines, so you just bought a beer?"

"Lured you over here, didn't it?" Australia threw back the last of his own drink.

America pushed his beer to him. "We can share mine. I'm supposed to drive back to the hotel later."

Australia hummed as he took the offered drink, taking a sip. "You don't mind?" He handed it back to America, who took a sip of his own.

"Mind what?"

Australia leaned his chin on his hand casually. "That I just kissed you."

America stammered, wondering when that had happened. His sodas hadn't been spiked all night, had they? He didn't even feel buzzed! How could he not know that—oh. Because they were sharing a drink. "N-nah…"

Australia shifted closer. "Have you ever had an Aussie kiss before? It's like a French kiss down under."

America raised a brow. "Oh? And what's it like down under?"

Australia leaned in close, lips grazing his ear. "Come back to my hotel with me and I'll let you find out." A shudder racked through America's body and he nodded dumbly. He didn't _really_ need to worry about England. The old man probably got dumped on his porch by taxi drivers on a regular basis. This, however, did not happen every day. He downed the rest of the beer quickly, ignoring the buzz from more alcohol than he was used to having, far too fast.

The rest of the night was a blur, and when America woke up next morning bleary eyed, throat dry, and swearing he wouldn't be able to walk for a week, it was to find the space on the bed next to him empty. His heart sank in his chest a little. Sure, he hadn't been expecting much. It was just a fling right? A bar hook up. A one night stand. It was stupid to hope for anything more. America sighed, glancing around to look for his clothes. Australia's clothes from the night before were no longer comingled with his. America figured that he must have caught an early out or something.

America got out of bed with a wince as he made his way to his clothes, picking them up. Maybe a shower would make him feel better. He moved into the bathroom, dumping his clothes on the floor and turning on the water. He set it to scalding hot and stepped in, letting the water burn the shame off of him. Hadn't he always told himself he wouldn't lose his virginity to a one night stand? But who could say no to Australia?

He didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, lost in his thoughts as he was, but he did hear the shower curtain slide open. He turned, and his skin was too red from the water for the flush that would have filled his cheeks. "Australia?"

Australia grinned as he leaned in, kissing America. "You aren't trying to run away on me, are you? I was really hoping my first time wouldn't be a one night stand."

America gaped. "You're…you…that was your first time?" But he had been so good at it. Unless America just didn't know what good was?

Australia nodded. "I watch a lot of porn, alright? It gets lonely down there with only New Zealand around for company. But, hey, I guess it works if even someone like_ you_ enjoyed it."

America blinked. "But…I…that was my first time too…"

Australia blinked and the two stared at each other. "…" He pulled his head back with a wince. "Do you always take showers this hot?"

America shook his head, reaching over and turning off the water. "….I thought you left."

Australia raised a brow. "You didn't see my suitcase in the corner?"

"…No." It made a lot of sense though.

Australia smiled a bit. "I thought you were getting ready to leave. You're not are you? Because I made sure I got up before you, and I found a McDonalds. I brought you coffee and breakfast. And…I might have been hoping you were free today…"

Coffee and breakfast from McDonald's. America was officially in love. "I'm free for as long as you want me to be." He stepped out of the shower and Australia picked up a towel, wrapping him in it.

Australia grinned. "Good, because I was hoping to fill up your time for a good long time."


End file.
